


Once-Every-Other-Two-Months

by SquirrelKiln



Category: Ben 10 Series, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelKiln/pseuds/SquirrelKiln
Summary: In which I have a funny conversation with my boyfriend and abuse my writing abilities for it. I thought it'd be funny if Interdimensional Prince bugged Ben once, considering Ben already deal with dimensional nonsense. This isn't serious at all, just a crack fic.Also, to be honest, I haven't really looked at this game since it came out. There's likely inaccuracies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Once-Every-Other-Two-Months

Ben's eyes sharpened and focused on his target with a deadly intensity. He reared his hand back and threw it with just the right aim--surely, the projectile would be lethal.

"Hey, good shot Ben!" Max patted his grandson on the back when the corn sack Ben threw landed in the opening of the opposing cornhole board. Ben grinned as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You keep throwing it like it's a weapon in a fight." Gwen scooped up a bag of her own with her Anodite abilities only for it to plop soundly into her hand. She reared it back. "I don't know why we even do this anymore, we both have so much training experience that we both get full points every time."

Yet when she went to throw it, something intercepted it. Zed leapt over Ben's cornhole board and grabbed the sack midair in her mouth. She landed in the grass and looked over at Gwen with the somehow not torn corn sack still in her maw.

"Zed!" Gwen scolded as Zed trotted back to her, tail wagging furiously. Ben laughed.

"So much for full points on either side, huh?" He watched as Zed plopped the bag at Gwen's feet and looked up at her with a seemingly proud look. Gwen couldn't help but chuckle and pet her armored dog.

"She's still used to hunting techniques, which sometimes includes throwing targets for her to catch... We're still trying to teach her otherwise."

"That still counts as not a point for you." Ben gave Gwen finger-guns. "ROOK! Agree with me!"

"I am not agreeing with you without prior knowledge of the situation again!" Rook called from the doorway of the house before continuing inside. Ben just laughed.

"Where's  _ that _ story, Ben?" Max gave Ben an accusatory look. Ben only gave an innocent grin in return because before he could speak, something else grabbed the family's attention. The corn sack fell from Gwen's hand for her to instead trigger her Anodite abilities; Max set his drink down and reached for a hidden weapon; and Ben?... Ben just sighed and stared at the forming interdimensional portal.

"Everyone disarm, I know who this is." Ben crossed his arms. So much for a decent family party. "Though, Gwen, make sure he doesn't get behind you."

"And why's that?" Gwen asked warily.

"Wandering hands. IDP, come on." Ben tapped an impatient finger on his arm. On cue, a person strolled out of the portal. He was dazzling, actually glittering in the sunlight of the summer day, and irrationally beautiful. His smile was dazzling and when he extended a rose out, he spoke.

"Ben Tennyson, the love of my life!" The Interdimensional Prince sung. Everyone's expression turned deadpan--except for Ben's, which consisted of annoyance-- I have come to ask for your hand in marri--"

"No, go away," Ben said bluntly. The prince faltered.

"But... I didn't even finish." The man pouted.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Max turned and looked at Ben with a puzzled expression. "Don't tell me you've been engaged again."

Ben let out a mighty sigh. "No, it's not that at all. Family, this is Interdimensional Prince. IDP, you stalk me enough to know everyone else. He comes every other month to ask for my hand in marriage."

"Every other two months," IDP helpfully corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Also I think he's, like, a war criminal in some dimensions."

"Have... You asked him to stop?" Gwen asked slowly, eyeing the newcomer still. All the people that asked for Ben's hand in marriage (especially when he obviously said no multiple times) were nightmares to deal with, especially when they were stubborn. 

At her question, Ben let his crossed arms fall to instead reach for something in his back pocket. He tugged out a crumpled, laminated paper, smoothed it out, then showed it off. "I have. This is a restraining order. Doesn't do much good if the person violating it doesn't care about the law and can teleport away to avoid it."

"You just... Had that on you?" Gwen asked.

"I have a reminder on my phone for the day he shows up every two months." Ben folded the paper and slid it back into his pocket. “I grabbed it this morning.”

"Oh, my love, you remembered!" IDP sang and rushed forward. Zed growled as IDP took Ben's hands in his gloved ones. Despite his conventionally attractive face and alluring eyes, Ben turned his head away to avoid being so close to him. "My dearest, despite your financial disadvantages I find that my adoration has yet to lessen in intensity and my desire to deceive you into a legally binding marriage has only expanded."

"Financial disadvantages?" Max asked warily. Since Ben wasn't reacting with any attacks of his own, he figured it'd be best to hold back. Though he wasn't liking the way this guy was acting with his grandson.

"I stole his wallet," Ben said straightforwardly.

"More than once!" IDP joyfully added. Ben finally pulled his hands back from IDP's and wiped them on his jeans for good measure. "So, what the verdict, sweet-meat-pie?"

"If you call me that again I'm going to saw your leg off and beat you with it." Ben growled. "No." 

IDP sighed dramatically. "Oh, my dear, your elusive answers will puzzle me until the end... Same time next two-month-period from today?"

"As if I have a say in it," Ben grumbled.

"Good to hear! See you then!" Before he could protest, IDP shoved his flower into Ben's hands and left out a similar portal he entered in. Ben looked at the flower in his hand and sighed.

"Next time I'm gonna pummel him." Ben decided aloud. The area fell quiet as people stared at Ben with confusion. He gave a defeated sigh and gave a helpless shrug as his only answer to the reason behind the situation they just witnessed.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!" A voice suddenly announced. Verdona sauntered into the backyard with a smile. "I brought pasta salad!... What? What's with all the staring?"

"You just... Missed something," Gwen said through a grimace. Verdona set her Tupperware container of pasta salad down and lowered her sunglasses to glance around the yard. 

"Like what? Did someone die?"

"I got proposed to again." Ben lamely raised the rose in his hand to show it off as proof of the prior annoyance. Verdona blinked.

"Interdimensional Prince?" She asked before taking the sunglasses off entirely.

"You know him, too?" Max asked warily. 

"Well sure. I stole his wallet one time." Verdona shrugged.

"You too?" Ben set the flower down on the porch railing. Verdona laughed.

"Good to see some of my traits reached you after all, Ben!" She hooked an arm around her grandson's shoulders. Ben's grimace returned.

"Ben, I found your phone! It had fallen under the couch." Rook trotted outside with a proud expression at finding Ben's lost phone. He paused and looked around upon sensing the mood and seeing Verdona. "Did I... Miss something?"

Ben just groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, kids, consent is sexy! Don't badger someone when they've repeatedly told you no! And, again, don't take this fic seriously at all. God knows I didn't while writing it.


End file.
